USS Constitution (NCC-1700)
| registry = NCC-1700 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = 2245 | status = active (2280s) | altimage = }} The USS Constitution (NCC-1700) was a Federation heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. When she was commissioned in 2245, Constitution was the prototype for a new class of heavy cruisers. Constitution had an illustrious service career. ( ) Construction history Construction began on the USS Constitution at the San Francisco Fleet Yards in November 2239, under the direction of Admiral William Jefferies. In 2242, while the Constitution was under construction, work began on the second vessel of the class, the unnamed NX-0002, which would later be destined to become the famous . Because of the fast pace of technological development, the Constitution was significantly less advanced than the later vessel, which would eventually be assigned later naval construction contract 1701. ( ) Construction was completed in 2244, and she began a series of shakedown cruises. The first voyage was a round trip between Earth and the planetoid Babel with a passenger list that included Starfleet cadets, flag officers, and members of the Federation Diplomatic Corps. ( ) Despite remaining on shakedown status, the Constitution prototype was instrumental in stopping the attempted theft of the NX-0002 vessel when Klingon agents boarded the unnamed construction project during a cadet cruise. ( }}) A few weeks later, the Constitution was rushed to aid the and the engaged in battle against Klingon vessels near Donatu V. The Constitution s enhanced warp drive and shields proved vital in the battle, and forced the Klingons back, creating a stalemate. As a result, the Constitution was turned into a floating hulk by the end of the battle. ( }}; ) Service history 2240s–2250s In 2245, Starfleet assigned Fleet Captain Garth of Izar to the Constitution as her commanding officer. Under his command, the Constitution participated in the Axanar Rebellion. She performed the role of flagship during this time of crisis. During the Four Years War, the Constitution and a pair of unnamed Larson-class destroyers were involved in the Battle of Lea, they were ambushed by a squad of D4Es from the 127th cruiser squadron in a vicious swarming attack. The Constitution was raked midships suffering severe damage and one of the Larsons exploded. The Klingons then moved on in search of more targets. The Captain of the Constitution instituted a Cochrane Deceleration Maneuver, saving the squadron. ( ) In 2256, Commodore Darion Page assumed command of the Constitution. ( ) By 2257, Captain Augenthaler had assumed command of the Constitution. Later that year, Lieutenant James T. Kirk was assigned to the Constitution following the disaster aboard the . Shortly after, on a mission to Sordinia IV, Kirk was forced to assumes command when Captain Augenthaler and the first officer were stranded on the planet following an attack by N'shaii satellites. Still fighting with grief, Kirk managed to overcome this and rallied the Constitution s crew to overcome the N'shaii threat. A few months later, Dr. Leonard McCoy came aboard the Constitution as assistant CMO. ( | }}) In 2259, the Constitution remapped and resurveyed the surface of Capella IV and discovered rich, easily accessible veins of topaline located beneath the surface. ( ) 2260s In 2263, Commodore Robert Wesley assumed command of the Constitution. ( ) The Constitution docked at Starbase 11 for repairs in 2267. ( ) In mid-2267 the Constitution along with the , , eight other unnamed starships, two starships, a few starships and numerous cargo, fuel and support vessels proceeded to Organia to intercept the Klingon fleet. ; ) Constitution returned to Earth in late 2268 and was drydocked for heavy refitting. The assumed her patrol duties. ( ) :The }} establishes that Captain Phil Waterston was commanding officer of the ''Constitution as of late 2268. It is uncertain when he took command, or when Wesley left Constitution for the , which he commanded in .'' In 2269, under the command of Darion Page, Constitution was recorded as lost in service. ( ) :While the ship was recorded as lost, both ''The Wounded Sky and the Starfleet Command games list this ship as active in the two decades following. It is possible the vessel was recovered, although no such explanation exists in these sources.'' 2270s–2280s In 2275, the Constitution was in service as a light cruiser, and greeted the when the Enterprise came back from testing the inversion drive. ( ) By the 2280s, this vessel had been refit from its previous light cruiser modification into the specifications of a heavy cruiser of the . ( }}) In 2293, a mural of the Constitution was on the wall of Starfleet Command. ( ) In 2364, a schematic of the Constitution was on Data’s computer. ( ) 2400s In 2409, an starship was launched from Utopia Planitia and christened "Constitution" and placed under command of Vice Admiral Morgan O'Connell Personnel Bridge crew * Commanding officer: ** Admiral William Jefferies (from 2244) ** Fleet Captain Garth of Izar (2245-2255) ** Commodore Darion Page (circa 2256) ** Captain Augenthaler (circa 2257) ** Commodore Robert Wesley (from 2263) ** Captain Phil Waterston (circa 2268) ** Vice Admiral Morgan O'Connell (from 2409) * Second officer: Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2257-2258) * Helmsman: Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2257-2258) * Navigator: Lieutenant Gary Mitchell (from 2255) * Security chief: Commander Robert Likins (2269) Medical staff * Assistant chief medical officer: Doctor Leonard McCoy (2257-2260) Appendices Connections Appearances and References * }} * * | }} * * | }} * * * * category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:achernar class starships category:enterprise class starships